


Be my Valkyrie

by Eredhien



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eredhien/pseuds/Eredhien
Summary: Loki discovers that Thor wanted to be a Valkyrie for romantic reasons.Set after Thor: Ragnarok.





	Be my Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> It contains a creative license about the Valkyries. I hope you'll like it ;)

When Thor was a very young child, Frigga used to read tales or poetry to Loki and him before going to sleep. Although by nature, Thor was a very active child, there was a story that stuck with him in a particular way; so for a long time, he questioned his parents about the Valkyries.

 Among all the stories about Valkyries, there was a specific fact that had seemed charming to the little Asgardian prince: the Valkyries fought in duets, always in pairs and the stories indicated that each Valkyrie gave her life for her companion.

 

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

 

"Thor, Loki, it's bedtime, what do you want me to read to you today?" Frigga approached the suite that Thor and Loki shared.  
  
"Tell us the story of Valkyrie who sacrificed her life for her companion." Thor enthusiastically replied.  
  
"No, I don't want to hear more about Valkyries, I want a story about sorcerers." A small Loki replied.  
  
"Valkyries! Valkyries! Valkyries!" Thor had always been a loud child.  
  
"Which Valkyrie story do you want to hear? What about a tale about a Valkyrie who was also a sorceress?" Frigga interceded among the little princes as she usually did. Loki nodded enthusiastically and even Thor looked pleased.

"Many centuries ago, in Asgard there was an elite group that had the strongest warriors in the whole Universe, the members of that group were known as Valkyries. The Valkyries always fought as a couple. That way, there was always a person who covered their backs. For a Valkyrie, her partner was the most important person, it was in whom they deposited their faith completely. Thus, each Valkyrie trusted blindly her partner. But, the story that I'm going to tell you is about the only Valkyrie who was also a sorceress, they say that Brunhilde as well as being Valkyrie also dominated the mystical arts, so Brunhilde and her companion became the most powerful warriors of Asgard, but one day, a terrible threat arrived. Asgard faced a fearsome goddess who wished to destroy us. The Valkyries fought to the death, however, when Brunhilde's companion was about to die, Brunhilde used her powers to save her."  
  
During the story, Loki who was the youngest fell asleep. However, Thor was attentive to every word Frigga said.  
  
"Mother, I've decided. I'm going to be a Valkyrie." At the declaration of his son, Frigga laughed and hugged him.  
  
For a long time, Thor told any Asgardian his intention to become a Valkyrie. When he discovered that only women could be Valkyries, the little prince was disappointed, although deep down he continued to dream of having a partner like that of those stories.

  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

 

The trip to Earth was long and a little boring, so after a while, Bruce ended up giving in and eating with Valkyrie, Heimdall, Thor and Loki.  
  
"Come on, Thor, now that we have a real Valkyrie among us, you should take the opportunity to train with her." Loki started the conversation.  
  
Since they began the trip, Bruce noticed the closeness and camaraderie among the brothers. For reasons of space, they even shared rooms.  
  
"I still remember that time when you were visiting me to tell you more about the Valkyries." Heimdall commented with nostalgia.  
  
"Then the Asgardian children dreamed of being Valkyries?" Bruce asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, no, only my brother was interested in the Valkyries. With all due respect." Loki tipped his glass to Valkyrie, who only nodded.  
  
"Frigga thought it was charming and since it was the best way for Thor to be quiet and attentive, then they didn't dissuade him." Heimdall answered.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with wanting to follow the example of the best Asgard warriors?" Thor was a bit flushed.

"But what was it that interested you?" Valkyrie asked. "Although I'm flattered that you felt so much admiration, but Asgard has an abundance of heroes."  
  
Thor seemed uncomfortable with the question and Loki who knew him too well, didn't leave him alone. "Brother, come on, you must answer the lady." Loki said with his mischievous smile.

After a moment, Thor took a deep breath and answered. "I liked the idea of fighting with a partner."  
  
Heimdall seemed imperturbable as if he knew what was going to happen, however, Loki was surprised.  
  
"Oh, we have a romantic!" Valkyrie commented with nostalgia. She seemed to remember other times.  
  
"Certainly, it was an excellent quality, not everyone gives their life for another person so generously." Heimdall said with respect.  
  
"So what you wanted was a partner?" Bruce asked. Curiously, Loki seemed to meditate while watching Thor cautiously.  
  
Thor nodded. "And did you ever think about who your partner would be?" Bruce asked out of curiosity.  
  
Bruce noticed the heavy atmosphere. Loki stared at Thor, who was holding his gaze. Both seemed to have a private conversation.  
  
Heimdall made a move for both Bruce and Valkyrie to leave. While they were walking away, Valkyrie was the one who started the conversation. "So the King has already chosen his partner."

Heimdall smiled. "Actually, he made that choice when he was a young boy."  
  
Bruce looked puzzled. "But Thor was dating a girl from Earth."

"That's what Thor wanted Loki to think about... Actually, what happened was a series of misunderstandings, but Thor wasn't in a relationship with the girl." Heimdall was the guardian of Bifrost, from where he saw the entire Universe. "Although it may not seem like it, but Thor is very sensitive and loyal, it's impossible that there was someone else in his heart. He wouldn't have gone out with someone else. Unlike Loki, who wanted to show his worth, Thor was always in love with the idea of sharing the throne with Loki. The relationship between Thor and Loki has always been passionate, between them everything is fire or ice. When Thor felt betrayed by Loki, he sought to cause him a similar pain, that's why he pretended to date that girl."  
  
"Does that mean they're dating, Thor and Loki?" Bruce asked in amazement.  
  
"Hahaha!" Heimdall laughed loudly. "I understand that on Earth you have other beliefs, because your lives are shorter. However in Asgard a relationship like theirs isn't strange. Asgardians live for millennia, in fact, it was Odin who first celebrated their commitment. I guess the Allfather thought that if they were together, they would have a better chance of beating Hela."  
  
"They are engaged?" Bruce couldn't help the question.  
  
"Odin and Frigga convinced them about waiting to get married until after one of them ascended to the throne." Heimdall answered.

  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****

  
  
"You never told me you admired the Valkyries because they were committed to their companions." Loki commented cautiously as he watched Thor.  
  
Thor waited until the voices of Heimdall, Valkyrie and Bruce in the hall ceased to be heard. "You've always been the most realistic of the two, if I had told you, you would have taken me for an incorrigible romantic." Thor shrugged.  
  
"You're a romantic, Thor." Loki left his drink on the table and ran his hand over his face. "How come we got to this?"  
  
"You wanted to show our father that you were the right one for the throne. Sometimes I thought you wanted to end our own relationship, but you never broke our commitment. I've hope that as long as you're still alive we can go back to what we were." Thor answered him.  
  
"Despite what I have done?" Loki seemed sincere in his question. And Thor knew him well.  
  
"In the battle with Hela, you were by my side; without you, I would have died. Isn't it what the Valkyries do?"  
  
"Oh, Thor, you haven't changed." Loki sighed. "So I'm Brunhilde. You know that in the story, she's the one who dies, right? You realize that it's not in my nature to sacrifice myself."  
  
"In fact, when I asked you to release Surtur, I hoped you wouldn't sacrifice yourself... Every time I've been about to lose you, I'm grateful you're not like Brunhilde, I'm glad you're selfish, that you survive regardless of the cost. You see, I'm also selfish in my own way." Thor decided it was time to open up with Loki.  
  
"I'm not going to change." Loki affirmed. "Don't expect me to become a friend of the Avengers, don't expect romance, nor any of those ridiculous ideas." Thor embraced him effusively.  
  
"Loki, do you want to be my Valkyrie?" Thor asked passionately.  
  
"That's exactly why I locked myself in the library, in Asgard. It was the only place where you left me alone." Despite his dry words, Loki seemed to accept Thor's affection. "You're too corny, what's next, are we going to plan our wedding?"  
  
"We have time to organize it, and some time ago you made a list of what you wanted at our wedding, I doubt you forgot it."  
  
"I'm not going to get married on Earth, forget it." Loki stared at him. "Maybe, I could accept if it was held in Vanaheim. Our mother would have liked it."  
  
"And you say I'm the romantic one..." Thor seemed delighted with the idea. "We can go to Vanaheim. I don't think we're far away." Loki moved a little, he seemed uncomfortable.  
  
Thor watched him carefully. "Loki?"  
  
"In fact, we are headed towards Vanaheim, I thought it was a good place to stock up." Loki looked away.  
  
"Loki!" Thor laughed and hugged him. "What have you planned?"  
  
"Nothing, I just thought that before going to Earth, it would be good to visit our relatives in Vanaheim. I talked to our mother's family and they offered to help us. Do you remember that they predict the future? Well, when I talked to them a few days ago, they offered to prepare our wedding and honeymoon. "  
  
"I think we have time to practice a bit." Thor seemed enthusiastic about the idea.

"That's why I hadn't told you anything. I knew you would become a sentimental." Loki answered him.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll have the least romantic wedding seen in the nine kingdoms." Thor's smile seemed like it wouldn't go away.  
  
"I give up." Loki pretended to be angry, although he looked pleased. "Okay, the wedding will be hold the day of our anniversary day and we'll have our Mother's favorite flowers. Are you happy?"  
  
"Very much. Infinitely." Thor responded with affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
